Failings and Falling
by sunshine2006578
Summary: Casey goes to visit her father in New York for the weekend. The MacDonald/Venturi family takes a trip to Niagara Falls. The fallout is unimaginable. Derek/Casey! R&R!
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Her father smiles when she comes down the stairs.

Suddenly she feels incredibly awkward. The dress his professional shopper helped her pick out is amazingly sexy.

"I can't possibly wear this," she had protested. At the same time, she marveled at the way the bright red silk slipped between her fingers. She wondered what it would feel like pressed tightly against all of her curves.

"Don't be silly, Casey," the tall, business-like woman sniffed. "Your body is fantastic. I can't think of anything else better suited for you."

"But," Casey stuttered. "But, isn't it a little… inappropriate?"

The woman- Casey thinks her name must be Ms. Summers, but perhaps it was Ms. Samar- simply stared at her for a moment, smirked, laughed in a condescending manner, and thrust the dress into her hands. "Try it on."

Casey bit her lip and disappeared into the dressing room, drawing the curtain. She quickly slipped out of her usual t-shirt and jean ensemble and tugged the dress on over her head.

She had been right; the dress felt amazing. And the woman accompanying her had been right, also: the dress looks fantastic on her.

Of course, it's something that's _not_ her, not her at all.

It's a red silk halter top, and dips low not only in the back, but in the front. The V slits _below_ her breasts, revealing more chest than she's ever shown before, and the dress shows her entire back, covering only the top of her ass and below.

_At least there isn't a slit up the side, too,_ she thought.

It hugs her curves, tight against her body in all the right places, without any flowing material to be found, and skims against the ground.

She turned slowly around in the tiny room, studying the unfamiliar woman in the reflection of the mirror.

"Well," came the impatient voice from outside the fitting room, "does it fit?"

"Um," Casey managed and slowly slid the curtain back around.

The woman had grinned in a predatory way that made Casey cringe. "That is most _definitely_ the one. Of course, you can't wear a bra with it," she ignored Casey's gasp of indignation and continued, "and we'll have to get you a red thong of some sort so it won't show through the gown…"

Now, hours later, Casey has learned to love the dress. Forget like feeling like a princess; she feels like some sort of _goddess_ in it.

Or she had, until she had to actually leave the comfort of her guest room in it. And appear in front of her _father _no less.

But he's still grinning, and when she reaches the bottom, he reaches out and strokes her cheek. "Casey. You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

She clutches her tiny purse tighter and nods, plastering on a smile. Her father thinks she looks okay. Beautiful, even. Clearly she was wearing something acceptable.

When they arrive at the party, there are waves and waves of reporters and cameras, held back by flimsy ropes. Suddenly she feels little more than naked, and she grabs at her father's arm.

"What's with them?" She asks with wide eyes. She can't get out of the car looking like this. _Feeling_ like this.

"It's normal, honey. Socialite and gossip magazines. Relax. You look stunning."

She follows him warily out of the vehicle, and instantly, flashes are going off in her face.

_This must be what celebrities feel like. Poor Lizzie. She'd hate to know she was missing out on __**this**__._

It's a long weekend; school had been let out on a Friday, and won't resume until Tuesday. Knowing this, Dennis had called and told the girls that a big party was happening that weekend, and he could really use his fantastic daughters to impress an associate of his that he really needed to sign a contract for one of his client companies.

Giggling, Casey had said yes right away. She grasped at any chance to spend any time at all with her father. He'd become sort of an absentee figure in her life, much like the Venturi's mother. The only time Casey had seen her father in the last four years had been during the one time he'd come over for dinner. The only time Derek and Edwin and Marti had seen their mother was when she almost took Derek to Spain with her.

She only ever talked with him on the phone, and even then, that wasn't often; once a month if she was lucky.

Lizzie, however, had agonized over the decision. There was a karate tournament she had been working really hard to get into this weekend, and she _hated_ having to get dressed up and meet important people. Ultimately, she had apologized to their father profusely, but decided not to come.

_But she would definitely have loved all these cameras_, Casey thinks sadly.

She whisks through the doors, her arm looped through her father's, trying the best she can to keep a smile on her face for all the photographers.

Just when she starts to relax, she realizes that there's reporters and photographers _inside_ too, albeit well-dressed, polite, and inconspicuous ones.

Men in suits like her father's mill about, and gorgeous women cling to their arms or sip daintily from champagne glasses while they flirt, or talk with other women while scoping out people to flirt with.

A few glance over at her, and Casey begins to shift uncomfortably, feeling horribly out of place here, but then she remembers what she's wearing, and she stands up straighter and smirks right back at them as they scan her from head to toe.

"So," she says, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. This place really is fantastic; a wide ballroom at a swanky hotel center, with chandeliers and caterers in white jackets. "Where's this client of yours I need to be impressing?"

Her father smiles at her and she beams back.

"Well, there are two, technically. Business partners, a father and son crew. I thought you could entertain the son while I chat up the father. The kid has a lot of sway, and I know he'll like you right away. I really could use this deal, Case."

"Of course, Dad," she says quickly, because as fun and new and interesting as this has all been, she really _does _want to help him. To prove to him that she's capable of being someone he's proud of, like she's proud of him.

"They're over there," he gestures, and she follows the direction of his eyes to see two men standing next to a row of tables with printed business cards, thousands of them in rows, lying out for the taking.

One of them looks to be around her father's age; classic and sophisticated, he catches her father's gaze and nods. There are gray streaks in his black hair, and his tan skin is slightly lined around his eyes and on his forehead.

Standing next to him is a young man that seems to be a few years older than Casey. He's devastatingly gorgeous in a debonair sort of way, and she feels her knees begin to tremble and her belly begin to do flip-flops. He has the same tan skin and dark hair as his father.

His eyes instantly go to her, and he takes his time ravaging her with his dark, dark eyes.

The way his mouth tilts as he does so scares her. She's not sure if it's in a good way or not.

Before she knows it they've approached the pair, and she's all smiles and soft giggles as introductions are spoken.

She sticks out her hand for a handshake, which the father takes, but when she turns to the son, he smoothly and gently twists her hand and raises it to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you," he says, and his voice is equivalent to the silk of her dress.

She lets out a little gasp, her thoughts turning to melted butter, before she finds her voice and regains control of her mind again. "Likewise, Mister…?"

"Anthony. But please, call me Pierre. Mr. Anthony is my father, and he's standing right next to me."

She drags her eyes off of him for a moment to nod at his father, then looks immediately back at him.

"Why don't Mr. Anthony and I chat for awhile? You two kids are young, you should be able to enjoy yourself at these types of events. If that's even possible." Her father winks encouragingly at her, and that's all the nudge she needs.

"Think you can make the night interesting?" She challenges, looking right into those eyes that threaten to drown her and trying her best to look like she's smoldering.

He smirks. "I think I might be able to make that happen, yes."

She loops her arm through his, and he pulls aside a waiter and grabs two glasses of expensive champagne.

She panics for a moment. She's _so totally_ underage, still just in high school for crying out loud. She has that horrible feeling of not belonging again, of surrealism, and then Pierre's glass clinks against hers.

"You really are quite stunning. A girl of your caliber is not what I was expecting when my father mentioned Mr. MacDonald bringing along his daughter." He takes a sip of his drink.

She raises the glass to her lips and tilts it back slowly, sliding her eyes away from his to glance around the room.

The bubbles fizz on her tongue, and the taste surprises her, but she likes it.

"Why?" She asks, putting on a teasing smile and gesturing at the girl -_woman?_- that had come into her line of vision as she drank. "Is someone like _that_ more like what you were expecting?"

The girl is dressed in something so much more conservative than Casey, and she's sitting in a chair with a dull expression on her face. She has a too-round face and flat shoes. Pierre spares her a glance, and then looks back at Casey.

He laughs. "Perhaps it was. I'm very glad to be proven wrong for once."

He leads her outside through the gardens, and she tries not to ogle the flowers like a silly little kid. Really, though, they're some of the prettiest she's ever seen. She's never been in a classy garden like this. There are tons of people out here, too, and an elongated tent set up with a dance floor and several tables underneath it. More photographers intermingle with party guests.

She shivers when a breeze blows through, and Pierre notices. He stops in the middle of their intense small talk, and stares at her in a way that instantly heats her up. "Cold?"

"A little," she admits, thinking he'll make the move that a thousand high school boys make, and pull off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders.

He doesn't. Instead, he wraps his arm around her bare skin, and draws her close. "Let's go inside, hm? Get you more comfortable?"

Affection swells up inside of her at how sweet and gentlemanly he's being. Now _this_ is truly a fairytale night.

She makes a mental note to thank her father later.

He doesn't take her back inside the way they came. Instead, he takes her through another back entrance, swiping a key card to do so, and when they step inside they're in another hallway. She can see the side entrance to the ballroom from here, but can't spot her father anywhere in the mass of people.

"I just thought we could stop by the room for some snacks or something. Your father wasn't lying when he said these things aren't amusing."

She smiles, relaxing instantly, and follows him into the hotel room.

It's spacious and looks extremely expensive, but the creamy couch cushions are soft when she sinks into them, handing him her champagne glass that he switches out for red wine.

"So about this deal that our fathers are working out," she begins to say. That _is_ the reason why she's here, after all. She can't let herself get too caught up.

"Ah, that," he says, waving a hand dismissively and sitting down next to her. His sleeve rides up to reveal a Rolex. She's never seen a real one in person.

"Yes, _that_," she says in a teasing sort of way. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

He smiles softly and slides closer, and her heart jumps into her throat. She sits her wine glass on the table in front of them because she thinks she might drop it. "I think that being involved with any man with a daughter as lovely as you must be a good idea."

She grins.

He reaches out, puts a hand on her knee, strokes her face with the other. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think it's a _fabulous_ idea, personally," she says. "Clearly our fathers get along, and I imagine someone as _charming_ as you must be a great businessman."

His eyes fall to drink in her body, lingering on her cleavage. She doesn't mind. No boys back home look at her this way, like she's some sort of sex kitten or something, and she doesn't think it would hurt anything to let a young _man_ that she'll most likely never see again after tonight look at her this way.

"I'm still undecided," he finally says, tearing his eyes off of her to look into her eyes again. His brow arches in a challenge, his voice dripping sultriness. "Persuade me?"

Then he's _leaning in_ and o_migod_ his lips are on hers. The kiss is slow and _hot_ and full of promise, though what kind of promise she isn't sure.

Does this mean she did it? Does this mean that he and Mr. Anthony will sign whatever deal they have strung up with her father?

She hopes so.

His tongue probes her lips, and she opens them hesitantly, allowing him in.

Suddenly, things heat up. He crashes their lips together with much more force, putting a strong hand on the back of her neck to keep her there. Their teeth mash together and she makes a tiny sound of surprise and pain, but he keeps kissing her, and eventually she relaxes.

Until his hands find her shoulders. His fingers slide underneath the straps of her dress and slip downwards to brush against the sides of her breasts.

She jerks back. "What are you _doing_?"

He gives her a dashing, mind-numbing smile, but this time she doesn't buy it.

He reaches over and somehow yanks her into his lap. She sits there stiffly in shock as his fingers dip underneath the low back of her dress, giving her a little pinch.

She yelps and almost jumps up, but stays still. Maybe she's overreacting. Yeah, that's it. He'll apologize for being so forward soon. This was a big misunderstandi-

"Come on sweetheart. You know how _tedious_ these business transactions can be. But if you scratch my back… I'll scratch yours. Or your father's. Whatever."

She can't believe what she's hearing.

_He wants __**sex**__ in return for his __**signature**__?_

"Stay away from me," she snaps, lurching up out of his arms. She's through the door and practically running back into the ballroom in ten seconds flat.

It takes her a couple of minutes to locate her father, and her heart is still beating wildly when she does. She can't even begin to comprehend what almost happened.

Her father is no longer talking to Mr. Anthony, and for that she is grateful. Instead, he's talking to a slender blonde woman that looks to be in her late twenties.

"Ah, Casey, there you are. Where's young Mr. Anthony, hm? And have you met my _lovely_ associate, Ms. Claire Willows?"

Casey doesn't even spare Claire Willows a second glance, but she does retain some form of propriety. "Nice to meet you. Dad, can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Her father's eyebrows scrunch, but he excuses himself from Claire's company and steps a few feet away with her.

"He's a totally sleaze bag, Daddy," she whimpers, on the verge of tears. The _nerve_ of some people!

"Why? Is he balling for extra cash in the transaction?"

"No! He… He wanted me to… In exchange for…"

Suddenly her father looks furious. "_That's_ what's got you so upset? You've had boyfriends before, Casey, and this isn't even anything that serious, it's just a bit of harmless _fun._ You weren't rude to him, were you?"

She stares at him in absolute horror. The world is crashing down around her. Her lungs feel constricted, and suddenly the lights and the champagne glasses and the chatter all turns into a big whirl of sensation that threatens to overwhelm her.

"_Dad_-"

"No, Case. I thought I could trust you to help me out on this one! Go back and apologize, will you?"

The universe shatters.

Her father is basically _pimping her out_ for a stupid _deal_.

"You're pathetic," she manages to spit, and then she storms out, using another side exit. She hails a taxi, not bothering to hunt down the driver in the parking lot.

When she gets back to her father's apartment, she calls the airport and shakily books a flight back home. She rips the dress taking it off, and feels some satisfaction that her father won't be able to take it back and regain his money now.

She shoves her legs into some sweats and throws on a bra (_finally_) and a tank top. She shoves her feet into furry boots and has her suitcases ready to go in ten minutes, making sure to leave nothing behind but the sexy, shameful silk dress on the floor.

When she stumbles through the door of her house five and a half hours later, almost forty-eight hours earlier than everyone expected, she almost bursts into tears (A_gain._ She cried almost the entire way home).

There's Derek, sitting in his chair, and her mother and George curled up on the couch with Marti between them. Edwin and Lizzie were in the middle of a fight over the remote. She'd forgotten that it's their late-night movie-night. It's almost three in the morning, but everyone is still awake. Even the youngest.

"_Casey_!" Marti squeals and jumps up to hug her.

Casey leans over and buries her face in the little girl's hair, taking a deep breath and forcing the tears back. She's _home_. Home. The place where she's not expected to be glamorous and sluttish all at once. Where she's just expected to be _Casey._

"Honey! What are you doing back so soon? We weren't expecting you until Monday!" Her mother is looking at her with concern, but not unhappiness.

"Oh, I know. Dad had something last-minute that he had to take care of, though. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't mess up any plans," she says, letting go of her tiny stepsister and giving her mother a tired smile.

"How was New York? Is Dad doing okay?" Lizzie asks eagerly.

Casey sighs shakily. "Guys, I'm really tired. Like, _really_ tired. Can't I just go on up to bed and tell you all about it later?"

"Of course," George nods. "Goodnight, Casey. It's good to have you back. Derek, help her carry her stuff up, would you?"

With much grumbling, Derek grabs the two heaviest of her bags and follows her up the stairs.

She crawls into bed, not bothering to look at him. He sits her things down in the middle of the floor. Usually she'd protest and tell him to put them somewhere more _organized_ but she's too sad and hurt and sleepy to fight with him right now.

"Thanks, Derek," she breathes instead, her eyes already drifting closed. After all, he didn't really _ have_ to help her carry them.

There's a beat, a resigned sigh, and then she's vaguely aware of him lifting her body a little at a time and sliding her under the covers. He pulls the blankets up over her shoulders and turns on the dully-lighted lamp that she never sleeps without because she hates waking up to inky blackness.

She slips into sleep as the door shuts behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Casey looks up from her Jane Austen novel sharply as Lizzie comes hurtling down the stairs.

"Mom!" Her sister is yelling.

Edwin is right behind her, almost tripping over her heels. "Nora!"

Casey watches as they both round the corner of the kitchen. She glances at Derek to see his utter lack of reaction, rolls her eyes, then looks back down at her book.

In between paragraphs, she catches snitches of Lizzie and Edwin's voices as they make her mother their unwitting referee.

"But _Mom_, he took-"

"Nora, you know it's not fair that she-"

"Kids, I really don't-"

"But _Mom_-"

And so on and so forth.

She's just about to tune them out for good when Nora says something that makes Casey slam her book shut and gasp.

"But _you guys_, it really doesn't matter anyway, because we're going on vacation!"

"We're _what_?" Casey shouts.

Her mother sticks her head around the doorway of the kitchen and smiles. "We're going on vacation! Well, it's not so much of a _vacation_ as it is a _trip_, but still."

"Awesome. You guys have fun," Derek leans even further back in his chair and smirks, flicking his hair back out of his eyes.

Casey glares at him, knowing what he's thinking. _Party time._ No way is she letting him get away with _that_.

"Yeah, really, Mom," she agrees, and it's Derek's turn to glare.

Nora interrupts her. "Casey, we're _all_ going to Niagara Falls! I already called all of your schools and informed them. You can make up all of your missed work when you get back next Monday."

Casey's eyes almost bulge out of her head. "The trip is coming up _that soon_?"

Today is a Sunday, after all. When had her crazy mother been planning on leaving?

"Well, see, we were going to send you all to the movies today and pack your stuff while you were gone. That way, when we woke you up to go to school tomorrow, you wouldn't actually have been going to school, we'd all have been heading to the Falls as a surprise. But now that the cat is out of the bag, you can just pack yourselves!"

Casey's mouth falls open with a little pop. "Mom, I can't miss an _entire_ week of school!"

Her mother rolls her eyes. "Of course you can, Casey. Your teachers have already approved it and are putting your work together for when you come back. Relax, this will be great, you'll see. We need some family bonding time. George and I have been planning this surprise trip for months now."

Derek has watched this conversation in silent horror. Lizzie and Edwin, argument forgotten, long ago grinned at each other and raced back up the stairs to pack themselves.

"You expect me to ride with_ everyone_ in that cramped little van for _hours_-"

"Actually, you and Casey are taking the separate car down. We need more room for luggage," Nora interjects, and Casey is pretty sure a little piece of her soul just died in agony at the thought of being left alone with only Derek as a traveling companion.

"Are you _serious_?" Derek all but roars.

Their eyes meet in mutual disgust.

Derek goes on. "Not to even mention the fact that I'll still have to put up with all of you people in a tiny confined hotel room for a week-"

"Actually," Nora interjects again, "we rented a condo that's run by a really great hotel. It'll be like living with all of us in another house, right on the Falls."

Derek narrows his eyes at her. "I _refuse_ to participate in any feel-good family moments. Period."

"Noted," Nora nods eagerly, glad to have at least one half of the most difficult pair on board. "Case? You think you can live?"

Casey bites her lip, considering. She really _could_ use a break, and she remembers the Falls from the one time she went when she was very small, before Lizzie was even born. She had loved the roar of the water and the quaint little shops. It would be nice to go back.

"Fine," she sighs.

Nora squeals and hugs Casey, and then hugs Derek. He rolls his eyes and awkwardly pats her back. "Great! You two get to packing, okay?"

* * *

><p>Casey stares down at her suitcase in disgust.<p>

The last time she had used it had been on that awful visit to New York City. She knows the red thong and the glossy photos are right there in front of her, covered by a thick layer of fabric, hidden in the secret pocket inside the suitcase.

She'd shoved the flimsy panties inside two months ago, when she had woken up late the day after her arrival home, and found herself still wearing them. The magazine cut-outs and the accompanying note had arrived a week and a half ago, and she'd stuffed the condemning images and words into the suitcase too, badly shaken and determined never to even _look _at this suitcase ever again.

And yet here she was.

She knew the note by heart. She had had it memorized after only reading it once.

_Check these out. At least the press wasn't disappointed. Too bad I was. - Dad_

Three little sentences had never cut her deeper.

With trembling fingers she had moved the note aside to see what he'd been referring to; six pages of a well-known social magazine had been filled with nothing but images of a dazzling woman dressed in an incredibly erotic, elegant red silk dress.

It had taken Casey ten full seconds to realize the woman she was staring at was _her._ The beautiful smile, the smoky eyes, the seductive smirk, the grace with which she sipped at her champagne… it was all _Casey._

She had slapped a hand over her mouth, choking back tears, skimming over the captions on the pages.

She had crammed them into her bag and went to bed early.

Now, she had to take another trip, and spend a good portion of it driving with _Derek._

It was true that before the New York City trip, they had been getting along a lot more. They had bickered, of course they had, but it was often more filled with teasing than real animosity.

Actually, if she were being perfectly honest, things had moved into the dangerous territory of _flirting_ when it came to them.

The thought had shocked Casey at first, and she had avoided him for almost three days. But eventually, she got over the taboo nature of it and noticed the way Derek's hair fell in his eyes, noticed the way his hands felt on her body when he tickled her mercilessly to get her to give up the remote.

Of course, that was all over with now.

The anger was back between them, and it was all her father's fault. If he'd never asked her to come to New York City… if he had never did what he had done to her…

She hadn't been able to sleep, eat, study as hard as she used to, for two months now. She had recurring nightmares in which she hadn't been able to get away from Pierre at all, and worse, sometimes she had nightmares where she couldn't get away from Pierre _and_ her father watched her struggle.

She had told no one of her experience in New York. She wouldn't jeopardize Lizzie's relationship with their father like that. She wouldn't ruin her idolized image of him. She wouldn't risk the wrath of her mother confronting her father. She wouldn't risk _everyone knowing._

She just can't tell. Period.

She stays in her room a lot now, and she and Derek have moved away from _flirtatious bickering_ and back into _full-out fighting._

She scowls down at her suitcase. She can't take the offending items out. There was too big of a chance that someone might find them. Nora, Marti, Lizzie, even the boys were always going through her stuff for some reason or another. No, they would have to stay in the secret compartment for now.

_Or forever._

She frowns and starts piling in clothes.

* * *

><p>"Watch the stop sign," she sighs.<p>

This is the fifth time since they left the house fifteen minutes ago that she's told Derek to watch for stop signs.

He huffs out an exasperated breath and rolls his eyes. "God, Casey, weren't _you_ the one that taught me how to drive? I know everything you know. Just sit there and ride."

"Just because I taught you everything that _you_ know doesn't mean you comprehended it. And it certainly doesn't mean I taught you everything that _I_ know."

"_Christ!_ What is Nora and Dad trying to prove by this whole random road trip thing anyway? Damn, this whole freaking trip is going to be miserable, especially with you ragging on me the whole time." Derek bangs on the buttons on the radio, and the next minute, a loud song wails out from the speakers.

The sound pierces through Casey's ears and rattles her skull. She hates loud music on car rides, and he knows it. She prefers the peace of the slow hum of the engine and scenery to this mess of clashing harmonies.

She snaps her arm out and turns it off.

"Seriously? You're fucking with my music now?" He growls, taking his eyes off the road a couple of seconds to snarl at her.

"You know I hate that crap, Derek!"

"You know what, you've been on my ass ever since coming back from New York. I don't know what the fuck he said to you to make you hate _us_ so much, but I'm sick of your constant moping and bitching."

Her eyes smart with tears. "I don't hate _anyone_! Especially not any of you! You guys are my _family_-"

"Oh, that's rich," he snorts humorlessly, and she has no clue how to interpret that, but it makes heat shoot throughout her body anyhow.

"And besides," she shrieks, her voice going up an octave. "You have no _idea_ what my visit with my father was like-"

"Do us all a favor and hop on a plane back there ASAP."

"Shut up, Derek."

"Then tell me what the hell has been going on with you!"

She looks at him in shock.

_He noticed._

"Nothing has been going on with me! I'm fine. You're the one on constant PMS mode." Her voice cracks, and he hears it.

"That's bullshit, Case, and I know it. Everyone knows it. Everything was great before you left, and you come back a completely different person two days later? You think I don't hear you when you wake up at night? You think I don't notice you not eating the breakfasts that Nora cooks or pouring over textbooks like some freaking nutcase-"

"What the fuck is it to you, Derek?" She loses it. "You hate me anyway! You always have!"

"_Just tell me what happened._"

"_NOTHING HAPPENED._"

"**_AND _**_**I DON'T HATE YOU**__." _

They're screaming at each other so loud their voices break, but his is loudest.

She stares at him in pure and utter astonishment. "What?"

His eyes are back on the road, and he's taking measured breaths. He appears almost calm now, but the white-knuckle grip he has on the wheel gives him away. "I don't hate you, Casey. I'm just sick of your damn moping, and I'm sick of you taking whatever this is out on everyone else. Out on _me. _We…I thought we were… Before you left, we… "

She can feel her secret pushing at her as he stutters, wanting to spill from her lips, tumble into the air.

But no.

This is _Derek_, and apparently he does not hate her, but she just can't.

She can't handle her massive Daddy-issues and a pseudo-relationship/fling/_what the fuck ever_ with her stepbrother, too.

Almost hysterically, she reaches out and turns his music back on. "There. Listen to it, alright? I don't care anymore. Just stop talking. Please, please, _please_ stop talking."

The rest of the drive passes in complete tension, without a word between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Derek whips the car into the lot behind the van, and puts the vehicle in park.

George gets out and comes to rap on Casey's window. She rolls it down, and he sticks his head in, giving her a smile before turning his attention to Derek.

"Everything alright?"

Derek nods, avoiding looking at Casey, which is fine by her, because she isn't looking at him, either.

George seems to sense the tension, but he makes no comment. "Alright. Just let me run in and get the condo key from the front desk, and we'll only have a short drive between here and there, okay?"

"Cool," Derek mutters, the first word he's said since their fight earlier.

George nods and turns away. Casey rolls her window back up.

Ten minutes later, after first George, then Nora, then George _and_ Nora have run almost frantically back and forth between the hotel lobby and the van, Casey begins to realize that something is wrong.

She and Derek glance at each other, frowning, before they both silently open their car doors and get out.

"Mom," Casey calls, right as she's about to rush in after George yet again. "What's going on?"

Nora lets George go and approaches the two. "There's a bit of a problem concerning our condo."

Derek narrows his eyes. "What _kind_ of problem?"

"Um. There isn't one. A condo, I mean."

"_What_?"

"Well, apparently, the condo rental schedule was changed. You can only rent it during the summer months now. However, the website wasn't changed before I made the reservations, so now we have no place to stay." Nora bites her lip in the same way Casey does.

"So what now?"

"The hotel is being very considerate about all of this. We've already paid the full condo price, so they've given us three suites on the top floor. The only thing is, we promised to keep Marti in our room, and… Lizzie and Edwin want to share."

The horrible truth slowly seeps into Casey's comprehension, and anxiety claws it's way through her.

She begins protesting in the same instant that Derek does.

"Nora, are you insane?"

"Mom, he could _kill_ me-"

"_She _could kill _me_-"

"And he's a _guy_, it's not even _appropriate_-"

"Space Case snores-"

"_I do not snore_-"

Nora moans quietly and rubs her temples as George comes back out. He spots them instantly, and frown lines settle into his forehead.

"They're already at it?"

"Uh huh."

"_Listen_ to me, you two," he says sternly, and Casey doesn't know what it is about George, but they stop and look at him expectantly.

"Dad-" Derek tries, but George holds up a hand and silences him.

Casey can practically feel the loathing roll off of Derek in waves, and she fights to hold back tears. She shouldn't have been so mean to him in the car. Hell, she shouldn't have been so mean to him for the last two _months._ He's going to make her life torture now.

"Alright, guys. Here's what's going on. I know you two are always looking for excuses to rip each other's throats out. Believe me, _I know._ And I know that this situation isn't ideal. But Marti has to stay with us, and Lizzie and Edwin have shared rooms so many times on school trips, that it just makes sense for them to stay together now. We can trust them to stay out of trouble. If Derek rooms with Edwin, we might have to _buy_ their suite because of all the damage they cause."

This was a fair enough statement, Casey knew. The last time Derek and Edwin had roomed together… She shuddered at the memory.

"It's not going to be easy, but we need you two to pull it together and be mature about this," Nora pleads. "We're here to have fun, after all! Let's not let this ruin our trip, okay?"

Disgusted silence from both of them.

Casey looks at George, and then at Nora, and sess all the stress this clearly causes them. They don't like this anymore than they do.

Casey feels guilt. A lot of it. She's acting like a brat, and she knows it. George and her mom stress enough. "Okay."

Her voice comes out so meek and quiet, Derek gives her a look of pure astonishment. Then, he grudgingly concedes, too. "Fine. Whatever. But you guys _owe us_."

"Absolutely," Nora nods at the same time George does.

They don't speak as they unload their luggage and take the two room keys offered. George helps Lizzie and Edwin settle in, and Nora trails after Casey and Derek.

Derek tries to slide the key card into the slot five times. Eventually Casey huffs, reaches out, and plucks it from his fingers. He's about to snap at her when she smoothly slides it in and out, and the door opens automatically.

He scowls, but pushes the door open and is the first one through.

The suite is amazing, it's true; hardwood floors, a wall made up almost entirely of glass with an amazing view of the Falls. A balcony outside, a kitchenette with granite counter-tops, a small sitting space with lush carpet and a large flat screen. There's a door leading to a bathroom with marble floors and a huge walk-in shower with a glass door, a giant Jacuzzi tub.

And shoved against the wall: one massive king-sized bed.

Casey and Derek whirl around to confront their mother/stepmother in horror.

Her mouth has dropped open and her eyes gone wide in terror, taking in their expressions.

"Nor-"

"Mo-"

"The be-"

"Flip a coin!" She squeaks and slams the door in their faces.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking a shower," Derek announces.<p>

Casey nods, lounging back against the down comforter. They had decided to build a mountain of pillows to divide them whenever night-time rolled around and just cope. Neither were willing to completely give up the bed.

As soon as the door closes behind him, her phone starts ringing.

She rolls over languidly and checks the caller I.D, and when she does, her stomach drops and she gasps.

_Dad._

She jabs the ignore button, but within seconds, he's calling again.

The brutal request for contact continues the full twenty minutes that Derek is in the shower, and Casey knows she'll have to answer before long. She can't hold this off forever.

She decides to wait until Derek is back in the same room. She hates to admit it to herself, but Derek makes her feel safer.

Not that there's anything to fear. Her father is hundreds and hundreds of miles away. He can't make her do anything.

Right? Right.

Nora pops in to inform her that they're all going out, and will be back in time for a late dinner. Casey nods, tells her Derek is in the shower, she'll tell him when he gets out. Nora leaves, and the assault on her cell continues.

Finally, an eternity later, Derek comes back into the main room, wearing only boxers and his hair still dripping.

She takes in his damp form and licks her lips, all thoughts of her father momentarily forgotten. She studies his muscles and the angle of the hipbones she'd like to lick, and suddenly sharing a bed doesn't seem like a bad idea at all.

But then her phone rings again, jarring her out of her fantasy, and she swallows hard before pressing the green accept button. "Hello?"

"Why the hell haven't you been answering?"

"Sorry," she flinches. "I've been driving all day."

"Don't you mean _I've_ been driving all day?" Derek mutters. "Who is that, anyway?"

_Dad_, she mouths, and he rolls his eyes. This will be a long conversation; he knows how much she worships the ground her father walks on.

"Where to?" Her father demands, and she begins to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be such a horrible conversation after all. Maybe he had already forgiven and forgotten what had happened.

"Niagara Falls. Mom and George planned a surprise trip," she shrugged, picking at the fabric of the blanket underneath her legs.

"Well, here's another: I want you to come back to New York."

Her blood freezes. "What? Why?"

"I'm getting married."

The world begins spinning around her. Not the best reason, but not nearly the worst. Not nearly what she had been expecting. "To whom?"

"Claire Willows. You remember, the woman you so _rudely ignored_?"

Casey racks her brain, and then she has it; the slender, twenty-something blonde from the party.

"I didn't rudely ignore anyone," she snaps, her voice cold and shaking. "Although _you_ rudely ignored my _problem._"

Derek looks up at this and frowns at her, and she averts her gaze.

There's a loud, drawn-out sigh from the other end. "That's another thing. Pierre and his father are willing to… overlook your _reaction_ the night of the party. They want to renegotiate, and I've invited them to the wedding. It's the perfect opportunity for you to smooth things over."

Anger wells up inside her, anger and humiliation and hurt like she's never known. "You mean smooth out my dress after I let him-"

She cuts herself off, noticing Derek's raised eyebrows.

Tears smart her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. She jumps off the bed and rushes into the bathroom, slipping on the still-slick floor and catching herself on the wide sink at the last minute. She slams the bathroom door shut.

_Privacy._

"Casey, I don't see what the big deal is. Pierre is a very nice young man, and I _really_ need this deal."

"Fuck your deal!"

"_Casey!_"

"No! Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" She's yelling now, but she can't stop. "Do you have any idea how this has affected me? Do you?"

"Casey, you're getting older, and-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I meant what I said that night. _You're pathetic._"

"I miss you, Casey," her father tries anther tactic. "I miss you and Lizzie both. So much. You know how much weddings mean to families. It would mean the world to me if you were both there. And who knows, maybe Lizzie can meet my other colleague's son…" He tries for a laugh, trying to joke, but Casey has to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from gagging.

_Not Lizzie too._

"Leave Lizzie out of this! That's sick. She's not even out of middle school yet!"

"So you'll come?"

"_NO_! I don't want anything to _do _with you! Just leave me alone! Leave me and her both alone!"

"Why, Casey? Don't you think she'll wonder why her big sister suddenly hates good old Dad? What will you tell her then, that you were too scared to associate with a guy he introduced you to?"

Casey's reflection in the well-lighted mirror is pale now, and she's crying hard. Mascara seeps down her cheeks.

"Just stop it!"

"I thought you liked doing things right, Casey. I never knew you'd allow yourself to mess up other people's hard work," he spat.

"_I DIDN'T MESS ANYTHING UP,_" she yells.

"I beg to differ!" Her father roars. "The wedding is in three weeks, Casey. You have until then to _get your act together._"

Fear settles over her. There's no way she can get out of this. Three weeks, and her entire life will be compromised.

"Don't call me again," she sobs, and hangs up.

She slides down the wall and curls into a ball, the hysterics getting caught in her throat.

* * *

><p>Derek had heard the fight. He'd heard the entire thing. He had no idea what it was about, but he'd never imagined Casey had it in her to speak to any adult like that, especially not her <em>parent.<em>

But she had. He wondered what Dennis could do to make her that upset.

He could hear her sobs and cries now, and they were tearing him apart. _No one_ made Casey cry like that. The sound itself makes him want to rip someone limb from limb, and hold her to him so tight she'd sink into his skin and become a part of him so he could protect her always.

He clenches his fists, warring with himself. She wouldn't want to see him. She wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, and she certainly wouldn't want him seeing her like this.

They'd been fighting ever since she got back from New York.

Before, he had thought things might change between them. Not only had they stopped antagonizing each other, but they'd also had some sort of strange _connection._ Casey made him feel things that no other girl had ever been able to make him feel.

And then she had come back, and hadn't been able to stand being in the same room as him.

By her third muffled wail, his resolve dissolves, and he marches across the hotel floor to bang on the door.

Her crying doesn't stop.

"Casey?"

No response.

His tone softens, because he's really getting _worried_ now. He won't even deny it; he cares about her. He wants her.

Fuck it; Derek _loves_ her, and this is killing him.

She doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat, she hardly studies in comparison to her usual rigor, and now _this._ He can't take it. He can't take her misery, because it cuts him too deeply. "Case?"

"_Guh 'way,_" comes her quiet, slurred voice, and then she goes right on crying.

He winces, but opens the door anyway.

He finds her lying there on the floor, on her side, tears streaming down her face and eyes clenched shut. Her arms are wrapped around herself, and her brown hair fans out all around her in a wild mass of waves.

She looks absolutely broken, and it scares the fuck out of him.

"Oh, Casey."

She lets out another sob.

He leans down next to her, raising her into a sitting position. She doesn't look at him, she just keeps her eyes closed and continues to let tears slip down her face.

"Casey. Listen to me. Whatever happened, I'll fix it, okay?"

"You can't," she weeps.

He reaches out and takes her face in both of his hands, swiping at the mascara stains and smearing them further, but at least it gets rid of the wet tears. New ones replace them almost instantly.

She opens her eyes though, and they're so shockingly blue that he blinks a few times, startled. Her eyes are always brighter when she cries.

She's still painfully beautiful.

"Casey," he says quietly, in a tone he doesn't use often. This is the tone he reserves for getting rid of Marti's worst nightmares or…

_Or proving his love to Casey._

The tone he uses when he's serious with her, when he's comforting her or reassuring her or making her happy somehow.

"Casey," he tries again when she squeezes her eyes shut to force out more tears before blinking them open again. "Casey, you can talk to me. You can tell me what happened. You know I won't tell anyone else. Let me help you fix this, Case. I can tell it's been eating at you for awhile now."

He can fix this for her. He _will_ fix this.

* * *

><p>After much coaxing and whisperings of sweet things, Casey finally sniffles and holds her arms out.<p>

Derek smiles softly at her and lifts her easily, carting her back to their bed.

_Their bed._

The term comforts her, and she buries her face in the crook of his neck. His chest is bare; he'd only managed to slip on some sweats before the phone call from Hell.

He slides her onto the bed, then lays down next to her, drawing her to him and shifting so that she's nestled protectively into his side, both arms around her, one of her legs between both of his. Her head is on his chest, fitting right against his collarbone, and she takes a deep, steadying breath, letting his clean scent wash over her.

One of his hands draws soothing patterns on her back, and the other goes to her hair, stroking it out of her face.

It's getting dark outside now, and the room is cast in shadows. She's exhausted after the long trip and after all the crying.

"Casey," he says in that same wonderful tone he's been using for the past half hour. She looks up into his eyes, melting into the deep brown. "Tell me? Please?"

So she does. She tells him the whole awful ordeal, and then about the cut-outs and the note in the mail, and then about her father's end of the phone call, and he's shaking he's so angry by the time she's through.

"Jesus, Case. Why haven't you told someone?"

"I just… I can't, Derek. Mom would be so upset. She'd call him and say some pretty unrepeatable things, and then a whole big fight would be started, and Lizzie's relationship with him and image of him would be ruined… I just can't."

He's quiet for a moment. Then he asks, "Can I see the pictures?"

She stiffens. She hates looking at them. She hates looking at the dress that according to her father, should have ended up on the hotel room floor that night.

But this is Derek, and they're back to the way they're supposed to be, and she _really really_ needs someone to talk to about all of this.

She nods slowly, and he kisses her forehead in encouragement. She blushes while extricating herself from his limbs and crawls out of bed to unzip her suitcase and dig through it.

She returns to her previous position moments later, glossy photos in hand, and Derek smirks when she puts his arms back around her. She gives him a tiny smile in return and hands him the pictures.

He studies them with wide, appreciative eyes. "Wow, Casey. You looked so…"

"Whorish?" She suggests bitterly.

He looks down at her, and the look on his face takes her breath away. He's looking at her in awe, with reverence, and one of his hands moves so that his fingers can stroke over her cheek, across her lips. "I was going to say beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. Take your pick."

A slow blush spreads across her face, down her neck and chest, and he smiles an arrogant Derek smile.

"Thank you," she whispers, snuggling into him, closing her eyes. "Oh, by the way; Mom came by earlier. Everyone went out for awhile, but they're coming back for a late dinner."

"You can sleep," he says. "You deserve it. Don't worry, okay Princess? I'll take care of you. And I'll save you some pizza or whatever they end up ordering for when you wake up."

She blearily searches out his skin with her lips and leaves little gracious kisses along his neck and jaw, saving the last one for his cheek, at the very corner of his lips.

The last thing she hears is his sharp intake of breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

When Casey wakes up, it's even darker than it had been before.

Outside the giant windows and past the balcony, she can see the Falls. Multicolored lights show them off, and she watches the hues flicker across the water. The lights illuminate the room with faint glows of red, orange, blue, green, purple… It makes her feel safe and happy, and she smiles faintly as she presses herself tighter to Derek.

Reality hits her hard then, and her eyes fly open.

_Derek._

Derek had been the one to witness her breakdown.

Derek knows her dirty little secret.

Panic fills her. What had she done? Why had she let him in on her misery? This wouldn't change anything. He'll still annoy her, still hate her.

She remembers the tiny little kisses she'd left him with before she fell asleep, remembers his sharp intake of breath, and she blushes crimson. Why had she been so stupid? She'd fallen for the charms of the great Derek Venturi, and now she'll pay the price.

And she's his _stepsister_ for crying out loud! Not only does she have bona fide feelings for him, but it's incredibly taboo, and there's no telling what it will do to their parents, the rest of their siblings, if anyone were to find out.

_And that's assuming he feels the same way._

Oh, God, she is so incredibly screwed. Of course Derek won't feel the same way! He'll be freaked out and he'll yell at her and scream and throw a fit, and look at her in complete disgust. He'll probably never _really_ talk to her again, or he might completely humiliate her and tell _everyone_, and then what is she going to do?

Change her name, dye her hair, and move to Russia, maybe.

She had thought, before she left for New York, that he wanted her like she wants him. That they had stopped really _fighting_ and started _teasing._ She had thought that they were flirting. And in the car on the way here, he had stuttered and tried to put it into words, but what if he'd only been about to say something along the lines of _I thought we were getting along more,_ or _I thought we were cool?_

She hears a tiny, deep chuckle, and she jumps, looking up at him.

Derek smiles down at her easily, a hint of his old smirk in place. Mostly though, he's just looking at her with adoration, and it creeps her out. This isn't the Derek she knows. This is the Derek that Emily and a million other girls got to know, but not her. Never her.

"What?" She asks self-consciously. She knows she must look like a mess.

"Nothing. You're just thinking too hard again."

She bites her lip. He's always been able to see right through her.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes now. Maybe she can make things right between them. Maybe he doesn't have to loathe her like she thinks he will. "Earlier… I was just so upset. You were really nice to me. Thank you."

He frowns, seeming confused, but then he gets it. Now the smirk is back. "Oh, you mean those little kisses you gave me? Of course, I use the term _kisses_ lightly. Those weren't nearly what I would consider kisses."

She blushes and sits up carefully, scooting away from him. "Sorry." She apologizes again.

Gently, he reaches up and pushes her back down. She watches him, not entirely sure what he's doing, but then he's rolled on top of her, and is pushing hair off her cheeks.

Her eyes widen and flames roll up and down her body. The faint roaring from the Falls is nothing compared to the roaring in her ears.

"Would you like me to show you what _real_ kisses are like, Casey?"

His voice is deeper, huskier than usual, and his body is delicious and warm against hers. He still hasn't put a shirt on, and she can feel his skin against hers where her shirt has rode up.

She shivers when she looks into his eyes. And suddenly she knows; yes, he does feel the same way about her. Yes, he is there for her, like he said he would be. He doesn't want to humiliate her. He wants to be there for her throughout this entire Dad mess. He wants to see her happy. And also, yes, he is still the same Derek. Nothing has changed.

The way he's teasing her and looking at her with a challenge on his face is proof enough of that. They are still the same Derek and Casey, but now they're _Derek and Casey_ and _Casey and Derek_. They still annoy each other, but now, they also get under each other's skin in the best of ways.

She has always wanted sweet and romantic and slow and cute.

But maybe what she _needs_ is all the things Derek is.

She grins. "What? You means _these_ aren't real kisses?"

She leans up and runs her lips across the point where his shoulder and neck meet, bites down hard, and then sucks, running her tongue across the ache to take it away.

"_Fuck,_ Casey, where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Truth is, she's _never_ done that. Not with anyone. She's only allowed chaste kisses and handholding and cuddling. Safe things. But Derek has always brought out something passionate in her, and she knows that things with him will be different.

She smirks up at him. "Textbooks aren't the only things I read."

He groans, then seems to remember his initial point. "That still wasn't a real kiss, Casey."

She rolls her eyes, but keeps a smile on her face. "Then by all means, show me what a real one is, Derek."

She expects them to smash their mouths together hard, so it surprises her when he leans down and softly brushes his bottoms lip across both of hers. Her eyelashes flutter closed, and she lifts her head as he draws back, trying to keep the contact.

He lingers above her a moment, their lips barely touching, teasing her. She whines a tiny bit under her breath, and she feels his lips twitch into a smile, but then it's gone again and he's _really_ kissing her.

Her head falls back against the mattress, and she gasps at the intensity of it all. His tongue traces her lips, and she kisses him harder, inviting him in. When the tips of their tongues touch for the first time it's as though an electric shock runs through her body. A small sound escapes her throat and she blushes, but Derek seems to be encouraged by it, because he cups her face in his hands and proceeds to drive her wild with his mouth.

Eventually, the frenzy ebbs, and he kisses her roughly several times, then pulls away, rolling off of her to lay beside her.

She's panting and can't seem to stop.

He grins. "Now _that_ was a real kiss."

She finds her breath and her voice at the same time. "Noted."

He laughs a little, then his eyes soften and he reaches out to stroke her face; her jaw, her cheek, her lips, her eyelids, her nose. "Don't over think this, okay Princess?"

She frowns, staring at the blanket and trying not to fidget. "What does that mean?"

"It means don't go blowing this out of proportion. Nothing's changed, Space Case."

She feels as though he's slapped her. Her chest is constricting and she can't breathe and she's pretty sure she's about to hyperventilate. "You mean you don't feel anything for me at all? You just want to _use me_? And… And be with other girls? And pretend that we're nothing but family with….With _benefits_ on the si-"

Derek's eyes steadily widen in horror as she rambles, and he sits up abruptly, pulling her with him. "Oh, my God, Casey, no! That is not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Just that we're still _us._ We're still going to fight and bicker and drive each other crazy. Only now, we get to have fantastic make-up sex." He winks, and she gasps in indignation.

"_Derek_!" She reaches out, smacks him on the arm.

"See? Like that."

Her stomach growls suddenly, and he gestures towards the table in the sitting area. "It was pizza; I was right, as usual. I saved a you a couple of slices."

She gives him a small smile, and as an after thought, leans forwards to peck him on the lips. "Thanks."

She glances at the clock when she goes to the kitchenette to heat up the pieces in the microwave. Almost five in the morning.

She sighs. The family had an early morning planned. She'd have to get in the shower soon. The shower with the glass door… And Derek will have to at least brush his teeth…

She grins. Her morning is definitely looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my _gosh!_ Do we get to ride that, Nora? Do we do we do we?"

Derek grins down at Marti as she squeals, and Casey can't help but stare. Has he always been this handsome? With that wispy brown hair, and those deep eyes, and those _hands…_

He glances over at her and catches her staring. Instantly she blushes and looks away.

"Yes we do, Marti." Nora laughs, stopping mid-step to pick Marti up.

Marti clings to Nora's neck tightly, smiling and tense with excitement.

Casey looks at the small pier that leads to the _Maid of the Mist._ It's incredibly early, so not many people are lined up. The boat is on the way back to the dock, only half full.

She bites her lip. Casey likes water, and she likes boats, but when she looks at the gigantic Falls and imagines getting _that close_, all of her organs simultaneously drop and hit the ground.

George notices. Of course he notices. He gives her a kind smile, and he flicks his blond hair back in the same way Derek does. "Alright there Case?"

Instantly Derek's eyes find hers. It makes her feel warm all over, that he cares so much. Who would ever have thought?

"I'm fine," Casey says reassuringly, looking at George, but her words are for Derek. "The Falls are just so _big._"

"Well they wouldn't let us ride the boat if it wasn't safe, Casey. Bad for business," Edwin shrugs.

"I _know_ that, Edwin."

The entire family congregates on the dock. The boat is a lot closer now, and Casey can see it's a lot bigger than she originally thought. But the Falls still dwarf it.

She has the sudden urge to grab Derek's hand, but she fights it.

She can't help but narrow her eyes in envy at all the happy couples that exit the boat hand in hand. As long as they live with their family, she and Derek can never have that.

"Alright, everyone on. Lizzie, here's your ticket. Edwin, Marti…" Nora ushers everyone up the ramp and onto the first level of the boat.

Casey wonders over to the large glass windows and looks out at the choppy water. The Falls looms ahead. She tilts her head, staring at them with concentration.

"Casey!" Her name jars her from her stunned stupor. She jerks her head around to look at Lizzie, who is lingering by a metal staircase.

"Come on! We're all going up to the top deck."

Casey grudgingly follows her sister up the steps and emerges into the bright morning sunlight.

There are several _Maid of the Mist _employees standing around, handing out complimentary rubber ponchos. Casey grabs one and slings it across her shoulders, offering the drenched woman a small smile.

"You're going to love this," the woman promises.

"I'm excited," Casey manages, and goes to stand very close to her mother.

Lizzie already has her poncho on too, and she grins at Casey before helping Marti slip into hers. George has his arms wrapped around her mother. Edwin and Derek are messing around, pushing each other playfully and talking loudly.

Casey suddenly realizes how close they're standing next to the railing and steps back several feet, throwing herself into the middle of the crowd milling about the deck.

After several minutes, a voice comes onto the intercom and announces that they're about to leave. A few seconds after that and the boat is moving.

It goes really fast. The hull slices through the water like it's nothing. Little kids stand as close to the edge as their parents will allow, and girls laugh as their hair whips around in the wind.

Casey stares at the ever-closer Falls. She watches as the water tumbles over the edge, listens to the deafening crashes.

She doesn't understand why she suddenly feels so intimidated. It's just _water_. She remembers being a little kid like Marti and loving the Falls, even though she never got as close as she is now.

She watches as her family laughs and shrieks.

The first soft wisps of mist hits them then, and Casey shivers. The white, roaring foam looms ahead, and the drops of water start getting bigger and more pronounced.

The Falls loom above her now. There's no escaping them, because they are _right there_, and she has the terrifying thought that if they go any farther, the undercurrent will suck them underwater.

The boat keeps going.

She steps back, as if that will save her.

"Casey!" Derek yells over all the noise. "Come here, Space Case! The big part is about to hit, and you're missing all the fun!"

_The big part?_

Nora turns at Derek's exclamation and nods in agreement, beaming and beckoning Casey forward.

She sighs and goes to stand right behind Derek, still a good two feet from the rails where everyone else on the ship is gathered.

They've passed random wooden docks where people are watching the boat pass by, and she wishes she was standing there with them instead of on this rickety tin can of death.

Suddenly the people all around her start yelling. She jumps, wondering why. They barely even sound human, the way they're all shrieking in pure exhilaration. The sound has a sort of beauty to it, and it makes her heart pound.

And then she feels it too.

The boat has gone as far as it will go, and the mist coming down is more like a torrential downpour. She's soaked through in seconds in spite of her poncho, so she rips it off, and all she is aware of is _water._

It's falling down all around her, it's above her and seems to drip right out of the heavens. She's completely surrounded by the waves and the _sound._ She's vaguely aware of a rainbow, and an indescribable feeling rushes through her entire body.

Suddenly Derek's hand is on her wrist, tugging her forward, and she lets him. He presses her against the rails, whooping and laughing in her ear, and then she _flips. _

"Derek! Derek, let me go!" She can barely hear herself over all the noise. The wind and the force of the water hitting her drowns out her voice.

No matter how much she pounds on his chest, no matter how much she yells obscenities and threatens his most precious appendages, he refuses to let her go. He keeps her trapped between his hard chest and the threat of nature's most powerful water force by gripping the rails on either side of her, blocking her exit.

"Look!" He yells, and gestures towards a spot where water meets water. It skyrockets up and falls again with the pressure.

Casey watches in amazement, and then she's laughing too.

She laughs so hard her sides hurt, and so much elation coursing through her body makes her legs tremble. She cheers along with everyone else, and relaxes back against Derek.

Carefully, she throws her arms out and her head back, feeling the boat rock and sway underneath her as it fights to keep a straight course in the crazy current.

Her eyes meet Derek's and something lodges in her soul, something she knows she will never be able to displace.

She turns in his embrace and throws her arms around him. He's drenched, too, and seems to have never put his poncho on in the first place. His hair is sticking to his face. He holds her so tightly he lifts her off of her feet, and she can feel every inch of his slick body pressed against every inch of hers.

She can't tell if the banging she feels in her chest is her heartbeat or his.

He's breathing hard, and Casey is too. There's just so _much._ So much water, so much noise, so many people, so much emotion. Everything threatens to overwhelm her.

"I love you," she gasps, and somehow she can hear it.

She definitely hears it when he groans "I love you too, Casey, so much," and then their mouths are pressed together, and Casey is so dizzy she might just fall over.

She feels almost intoxicated, with the way he's kissing her, the things his tongue is doing to hers, the intensity of the Falls.

They break apart an eternity later.

Casey beams up at him, and he's grinning back at her.

Then reality hits, hard. The boat is turning around now, leaving the mist behind them, and the roaring is slowly fading back into a bearable background noise.

She searches desperately for their family, expecting shocked and outraged looks of appall, but instead she sees George and Nora still kissing sweetly and Lizzie and Edwin holding both of Marti's hands, their faces still turned towards the spray.

She breathes a sigh of relief and gives Derek another smile before stepping out of his arms.

They hand their ponchos back to the employees, who give them knowing smirks. Casey blushes; Derek smirks back.

Eventually their family follows their lead.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever done in the whole wide world!" Marti exclaims, bouncing up and down.

"It was alright," Edwin says nonchalantly, but everyone can tell he's trying to hold back a grin.

"It rocked. Thanks for letting us come, guys," Lizzie smiles at George and Nora, who smile back.

"You're very welcome, Liz. Want to hit up the gift shop before we go?"

Agreements are thrown out, and they make their way off the boat. Casey's legs are still shaking, but not in a bad way.

The gift shop air conditioning brings goose bumps to her flesh, and she shudders. Stuffed animals fill the shelves, t-shirts hang on circular racks, necklaces and bracelets dangle from rotating displays.

And nestled into a corner is a photo counter. Apparently the employees had been taking pictures from the moment they'd stepped onto the boat.

Casey's eyes go wide and she nudges Derek.

"Shit. Maybe they didn't-"

He cuts himself off as an image flashes across one of the screens above the counter: the two of them locked in a tight embrace, Casey not even touching the ground.

It's a stunning picture, she has to admit. They make an incredibly hot couple, especially with the way their wet clothes are clinging to their bodies and the way their lips are pressed together. The foam and the water cascade around them, and part of the rainbow is captured in the upper right corner. It's the kind of picture any couple would be envious of taking.

Except they're not supposed to be a couple.

The image flashes off as soon as it's there, and Casey lets herself relax. It will be a few minutes before it comes back on.

"Ooh! Look, George! Pictures."

Of course her mother would spot it. Of course.

"Mom!" Casey intervenes as Derek tenses beside her in panic.

Nora turns her attention to Casey. "Yeah?"

"I've seen the pictures, there's only one that's really good. Why don't I get it, so you and George can shop?"

Nora smiles thankfully. "Oh, would you Case? Thanks so much, I've been dying to look at those shirts…"

Nora wonders off, and Casey hastily makes her way to the photo counter.

"Hi," the girl behind it says. She looks to be a little older than Casey herself. "Did you want one?"

"Um, yeah. One of me and my family," she nods.

The girl nods back and searches through the computer, clicking the mouse often. On the screen behind her, several pictures of the MacDonald/Venturis pop up.

To Casey's surprise, _all_ of them are really good.

There's one of Edwin, Liz, and Marti, with their faces turned towards the spray and holding hands. There's one of Nora and George kissing chastely. There's one of all of them as they board the boat, and miraculously, all of them are smiling. There's one of them all on the top deck.

And then there's the one of Casey and Derek's kiss.

"They're only five a piece," the girl says, watching the indecision flicker over Casey's face.

"Um, just give me all of them, except…" She's about to say _except that one_ and point at the condemning photo, but she doesn't.

It really is a beautiful picture. An _intimate_ picture. And this is the day that she and Derek said they love each other. How can she turn that away?

She'll just have to find a _really_ good hiding spot. "Give me all of them, please?"

The girl smiles knowingly. "It was nice of your parents to let your boyfriend come on vacation."

Casey nods as the pictures print in rapid succession. She digs the bills out of her pocket and lays them on the counter.

The girl picks up the pictures and gives them a once-over to make sure they turned out okay. Casey notices the way her eyes linger on Derek's sexy form. "You're lucky."

"Thanks," Casey mumbles, sticking the one of her and Derek in her bag before following her family out into the parking lot, handing her mother the others.

* * *

><p>They go to Hard Rock Café to eat. The lights in here are dim, and the music drowns out the Falls completely. Casey doesn't mind; the constant roaring was starting to driver her slightly crazy.<p>

Or maybe it was Derek that was driving her crazy.

Ever since the boat ride earlier, he'd found constant excuses to touch her. Sliding his fingers along the back of her neck when they'd stopped for a cheap lunch at Subway, pulling her in between shops to give her searing kisses before the family noticed they were missing.

Casey orders a burger, not bothering to lecture anyone on not making healthier choices. It's been a long day, and they're all worn out. They all deserve a little indulgence food.

"What did you guys think about that one store? The one with all the airbrush designs," George asks, stroking Nora's hair when she leans her head over on his shoulder.

Casey aches for some sort of contact with Derek. She wishes she could lay over on his shoulder, too.

Instead, she bites her lip and slowly extends her legs under the table. He's sitting right across from her, so it's not difficult to wrap her legs around one of his.

He jumps and starts to yell something, but she gives him a sharp look and he instantly relaxes.

Lizzie frowns at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"My jeans pinched my leg. They've been wet all day from that damn boat ride, I've been chafing like crazy."

_Nice excuse. _

Nora rolls her eyes. "Language, Derek."

"I feel ya, man. We should have gone back to the hotel and changed afterward," Edwin agrees.

The waiter brings the mass amount of food they ordered, and soon all real conversation is lost to munching.

Derek's foot slides up and down her calf, soothing Casey. Her nerves get frazzled easily when she's tired, and he knows it. She's already snapped at Marti once.

All of a sudden, Derek's fork slips out of his fingers.

"Whoops," he shrugs, and ducks underneath the table to retrieve it.

That's when Casey feels his warm hands on her knees, shoving her legs apart. She feels him suck hard on the inside of her thigh, bite it quickly, then lick languorously.

Her brain has barely had enough time to comprehend what just happened before he's sitting in his seat again, fork retrieved.

Marti makes a face. "You're not really going to eat off of that, are you, Smerek?"

"Five second rule," Derek shrugs, and everyone watches in disgust as he spears another jalapeño and pops it into his mouth.

He smirks as a chorus of "Ew!"s sounds around the table, but Casey knows the smirk is only for her.

She's never understood true lust until now.

* * *

><p>Nora and George have wished them a good night, and the room is theirs.<p>

They've been touring Niagara Falls for days now, stealing kisses and hot touches wherever they can. Lizzie keeps taking pictures and Edwin keeps criticizing vendor products. Marti has enough stuffed animals to replace every one she has back home.

The entire family has had a great time, but now, all Casey wants is to have Derek to herself.

She pounces on him instantly, throwing her arms around his neck and smashing her lips against his. He responds enthusiastically, and it thrills her that he can not only match her passion, but set a new standard as well.

She presses her body against him, shoving her breasts into his chest in the way she knows he likes and spreading her legs a little so his hands can roam over her ass.

His tongue plays with hers, and she moans.

He pulls away, and she whines.

"Now, now, Princess. We can't waste too much time. We've got things to do."

His words send a flash of heat shooting through her entire body. She wants his hands under her clothes, his lips on secret places…

He interrupts her two-second fantasy. "I'm taking you out tonight."

She stares up at him in shock. Of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn't it. "What?"

"I'm. Taking. You. Out-"

"I heard that. Why?"

Suddenly he looks more tender and loving than she's ever seen him. He's never looked at anyone else this way. She's seen him with countless girls, seen him with every member of their family, seen him with his friends… this look is hers.

These emotions are for _her._

Her breath gets caught in her chest.

"Because I want to. Badly. And I can't once we get home, where everyone knows us."

She nods, and smiles. She leans up to kiss him again, and he lets her, then sidesteps around her, tugging his shirt off.

She licks her lips as she watches him get re-dressed in a black button-up and nicer jeans. He turns and catches her ogling, and she blushes, but doesn't look away.

"Aren't you going to change, too?" He asks, and she senses the challenge underneath it.

She hesitates; she's never gotten undressed in front of a guy before. But she shrugs her inhibitions off and smiles coyly as she tugs her shirt up over her head.

Derek's eyes slide slowly down her exposed torso, lingering on the curves of her breasts in her lacey bra.

She snaps the button open on her jeans, and momentarily freezes.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it._

She'd forgotten that all of her underwear was in George and Nora's room, being washed, and she'd been forced to put on the red thong from the Weekend of Hell.

Well, too late now. Derek's eyebrows are raised, and he's clearly wondering why she stopped.

She slowly slides the zipper down, and then pushes her jeans down her legs, stepping out of them.

Derek's jaw drops, and even though she's flushing all over, she likes that she can cause this reaction in him.

She struts over to her suitcase confidently, bending over to rifle through it, and hears him groan loudly, then swear.

She barely holds back her giggle, but she does.

She pulls out a tight black miniskirt and one of her fancier blouses and throws it all on. She hastily swipes on extra eyeliner and foundation, and when she's finished, Derek is fumbling with his wallet, trying to get it into his back pocket, clearly flustered.

Casey flat-out grins.

She walks over and smoothly slips her fingers into his back pocket. He almost jumps out of his own skin, and then his dark eyes meet hers, and a fire erupts between them.

"Ready to go?" She asks sweetly.

* * *

><p>He takes her to the Imax theatre.<p>

Her seat throws her around and drops her down, and she can't stop laughing. She hears Derek gasping for breath through his own laughter, and they keep meeting each other's eyes and smiling.

The movie is expectedly all about the Falls, and it takes them through the history of it. When it's over, Casey goes over the points she didn't know before, and Derek decides he's going to find a barrel somewhere and go over the Falls in it.

Casey feels an irrational sort of anxiety fill her at the thought. She remembers how big and powerful that water had been, and she can't imagine Derek doing something so dangerous. What would she do without him?

"You can't," she tells him decisively.

"Why?" He asks, smirking. "Would you actually miss me?"

She nods silently and hugs him right there on the sidewalk, burying her face in his chest and taking a deep breath that smells of his cologne.

He holds her tightly. "You could always ride with me."

"Shut up, Derek."

She's quiet for a moment, then looks up at him and smiles. "This was a nice date."

He stares at her in utter disbelief for a moment. "Geez, Space Case. What kind of horrid, mediocre dates have you been on? This is _so_ not over."

* * *

><p>They end up at Nightmares Fear Factory.<p>

According to the sign outside, it's the scariest haunted house in the nation, and over 100,000 people chickened out once inside and ran out.

Casey looks at Derek, her eyes already wide. "Are you kidding?"

He'd pointed the place out yesterday, but Nora and George had ix-nayed the idea immediately; Marti was much too young, Lizzie and Edwin much too sensitive. Casey would have a complete mental breakdown.

Derek, apparently, had forgotten that last one.

"Nope," Derek says, popping the P obnoxiously. Then he smiles. "Don't worry, Princess, I won't let anything hurt you."

She's not happy. Not happy at all. She pouts and stands there in line with him, not speaking or looking at him when he buys both tickets.

As soon as they step through the entrance, she's latched onto him like a barnacle. The place is dark, and already actors are taunting the spectators.

A man in a long dark trench coat tells them the story of the coffin factory that once stood here, and the murder of the owner, setting the tour up. He tells them they can scream the word _nightmares_ and someone will find them and take them to safety. They'll be added to the "chicken list" though.

And then they're on their own.

The place is pitch black, and Casey can hear screams up ahead.

She's tempted to yell out the safety word right then and there.

Then Derek points at a bunch of fake guts, and grins. "That looks like Dad's attempt at spaghetti."

She relaxes slightly, and holds onto his strong arm with both hands.

She makes it through the first few scare attempts, only shrieking once or twice.

It's when they get to the big one that she loses it.

Both she and Derek scream bloody murder, and she jumps halfway onto his back, trying to get away from this… this… thing.

The tour is over after the next few minutes, and her heart is still pounding away. Derek is broke out in a cold sweat, and she swipes at the tears that managed to escape.

They enter the gift stop, and once again, there's a photo counter, only this time a bunch of terrified people are displayed.

And admittedly… they're _hilarious. _

Casey finds the one of her and Derek, and doubles over in laughter at the sight of both of them screaming, and her trying to clamor onto his back.

"_Your_… _face_…" She manages through her hysteric giggling.

Derek stares at it in shock, and then he's laughing too. "Oh my God, that's great."

Casey thinks that maybe she's going to have to start a collection of these things.

They buy the picture and on the way back to the hotel, they find an open diner and order a cherry cola to take back with them and share it.

It's the best date she's ever been on in her entire life.

* * *

><p>When they make love for the first time, she can't figure out how to describe it.<p>

Knowing about it, watching it on TV, reading about it… it's all so incredibly different from actually _doing_ it.

He's touches her softly when he needs to, and he's passionate and sort of rough in all the right moments. She can't stop running her hands over his skin, can't stop feeling the muscles that flex. Their lips are in constant contact, and she realizes that this is what people mean when they say that kissing is a meeting of souls.

They're sharing breaths and his lips on hers make all of her nerves explode. She can taste him, and taste herself on him, and it's incredible.

They're not two people now, they're one.

And the _pain._ God, it hurts. And it's strange not to think of herself as a virgin anymore. But it's the most delicious, pleasurable pain she's ever felt. She wouldn't trade the feeling of him inside of her for anything.

She gasps his name; she didn't think that after all the ecstasy he had given her before, she could come yet _again_, but she has, even through all the stinging and aching.

Afterwards, they lay there next to each other for a long time, simply drinking each other in, their bodies still intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"No. No way. I am _not_ going in there," Edwin complains for the thousandth time.

"Come on, Ed. It'll be neat," Nora cajoles.

Lizzie and Casey roll their eyes in mutual irritation. They'd been begging George and Nora to bring them here for awhile now.

Casey shifts her wait, winces, and instantly shifts back. She hadn't realized that losing your virginity hurt the day after, too.

Marti is watching her, concerned. "Are you okay, Casey?"

Casey nods a little too sharply and forces a smile. "Yeah, of course, Marti. My leg just fell asleep, that's all."

Derek is frowning at her, worry written all over his face. He'd felt guilty about hurting her last night. She remembers his whispered apologies, his lips brushing her ear.

She blushes and gives him a wide smile.

He frowns some more, mouthing _Are you really okay?_

She rolls her eyes, still smiling, and nods. He sighs.

Casey turns on her camera and snaps a picture of the sign on the door reading _Butterfly Conservatory._ She's never been to one before, and she loves butterflies.

Edwin, however, apparently doesn't share her sentiment.

"Come on, Dad, Derek, let's go do something manly and let the girls go through here." "Hey!" George snaps, "butterflies can be very manly!"

Edwin snorts and scowls.

"Come on, Ed," Lizzie says. "You're into science. Butterflies are insects, and insects are very science-related, right?"

"I guess," he concedes.

"Trade me," Casey says to Derek. He's been packing around his camera case today, the one with both his video camera and his high-end lens camera in it. He might not admit it, but Derek takes amazing photos.

He huffs and takes out his good camera, handing it to Casey and taking her small digital one. She turns it on and starts scanning through his pictures so far.

Most of them are of Marti, and they're great.

The others are of him and Edwin goofing off.

And then she gets to one of a woman.

A very naked woman.

She's standing in front of some solid background, a wall probably, dripping wet and in nothing but a towel that hangs to her lower back, and barely covers her ass. Her dark wet hair hangs to the middle of her back, and the picture practically screams sex appeal.

Casey feels anger, then betrayal, then hurt.

And then elation.

Because she realizes the woman in the picture is _her_.

Her gaze drops to see her suitcase at her feet in the picture. She realizes he must have took that this morning, when she got out of the shower and was about to dig through her suitcase for something to wear.

Her eyes meet his, and he winks.

A now-familiar tension coils inside her, and she hands the camera back quietly, undressing him with her eyes.

She momentarily forgets the picture and her lust when they finally go into the Conservatory. She wonders the paths with Lizzie, gazing at all the butterflies intently. They're beautiful.

"Look, Casey," Marti whispers, holding her hand and pointing at a tiny blue butterfly. "One of it's wings is smaller than the other."

Casey looks closer and finds Marti is right; one wing is definitely smaller.

"That's because that was a rescue butterfly," a voice comes from behind them.

They turn to find a tour guide standing there, listening in. She's short but seems nice.

"A rescue butterfly? Does it save other butterflies?" Marti asked curiously, and Casey smiled.

"No," the tour guide laughed. "It's a butterfly that the Conservatory saved. Sometimes we find them wounded, and we always try our best to bring them back to health. They go through several phases. Right behind that door," she points to a door practically hidden by foliage, "is where the last stage happens. It's where they're all better, but they need some recovery time."

"Can we go back there?" Marti asks excitedly, and Casey gets more than a little hopeful too, but the tour guide shakes her head.

Marti pouts and Casey sighs, but they move on, looking at other butterflies. The whole place is gorgeous, with high ceilings and glass walls and plants everywhere, paths cutting through.

Suddenly Derek comes up to them, and crouches down to talk to Marti. "Hey, Smarti, having fun?"

Marti nods.

"Why don't you go on up ahead? They have little caterpillar cocoons for sale. You can have your own butterflies to take home!"

Marti shrieks and dashes off, and Casey starts to smile at him, but Derek grabs her hand and tugs her back in the opposite direction.

She stumbles, but follows him eagerly, her body expecting good things.

Instead of touching her though, he tugs her _into_ a bush, pushing through branches.

She glances behind them, but there's no one. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Shh. I want to show you something."

She watches as he opens the door, and pushes her gently inside.

_This is the door where all the recuperated butterflies are._

The door closes behind them and it's dark for a moment, but then Derek finds the light switch and flips it on.

The room is long and narrow, and completely white. Small plants line the walls on shelves, and on them sit _thousands _of butterflies. More than she's ever seen in any one place, more than she's seen in the entire Conservatory.

She gasps. Most of them were saved from the wild, so they're much larger than the others. There are several the size of both of her hands.

"Derek… this is incredible."

"Don't thank me yet," he says, and tugs open a cabinet. He comes back with a vial of clear liquid in his hands. "These are pheromones. Trust me?"

She nods, wondering what he's up to.

He takes the dropper out and grabs her wrist, holding her arm out. He slides the dropper along her skin, and she gasps when she feel something wet.

He takes her other arm, and does the same, then puts some on her shoulders and even rubs a tiny bit on her left temple.

Within seconds he's stepped far back, putting the vial away, and _all_ of the butterflies are swarming towards her.

She gasps in alarm and momentarily feels frightened, but then she stills, and the butterflies land softly on her arms, her shoulders. The biggest of them attaches itself to the top of her head like a huge beret.

She laughs in pure delight, and Derek takes out his camera and starts snapping pictures.

The butterflies tickle her skin, and she's basically covered in them. The hundreds that can't find spots to rest on her skin flap in the air all around her, a whirlwind of color.

"Figured you'd appreciate a fairy tale moment," Derek says and smiles.

She hadn't thought she could love him any more than she already does, but now she falls a little deeper.

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Hush and enjoy your butterflies, Case. The pheromones will wear off in a few minutes."

But his eyes tell her he loves her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_They can't stop. _

They can't stop touching or licking or biting or moaning. They can't stop fucking, banging, making love, having sex.

They've been at it for hours now, though to Casey it feels more like days and minutes at the same time. She's lost track of how many times she's come for him.

Right now they're in the tub. They had taken a shower together earlier- which had resulted in rounds two and three- but their activities had left them both feeling sweaty and sticky in the best of ways.

The tub in this room is phenomenal. It shoots jets out at just the right angles, and is large enough for four people at least. There are tiny little seats inside it, and curved crevices perfect for leaning back into when it's too much to hold herself upright.

"Fuck, Casey," Derek groans.

She leans back just a little farther, lifting her hips almost entirely up out of the water and forcing him to follow. She leans back against the side of the tub, spreading her legs farther and giving him a spectacular view of her drenched body.

He runs his hands over her breasts, down her stomach. One hand clenches her thigh, the other comes down to rub her swollen clit.

The feel of him thrusting up into her at just the right angle, the feel of the surface of the water lapping at her pussy and Derek's fingers on her makes her come undone. She cries out loudly, shuddering, and within seconds, he comes with her.

She opens her eyes as the ecstasy fades away, and moans at the sight; her wet, naked body on complete display and joined with his.

Lust rips through her, and she bites her lip. _Not again._

She's exhausted, but she's also insatiable.

Derek is panting, and he slowly eases out of her. Her body aches at the loss of contact. She wants him inside her again, pounding into her, she wants his gasps and hard muscles-

"What was that? Four? Five?"

She considers the question, replaying the night in her head; the first time on the bed, the two times in the shower, the time on the kitchen counter top…

"It was five," she confirms.

He nods and raises up to slide the condom off, tossing it into the trash. She watches him with stinging eyes. It's close to one in the morning now, and she can tell her body is nowhere near sated.

But she's also sure that she can't take any more roughness. At least not right away.

Instead, she finishes the job Derek started- washing herself off thoroughly- and then climbs out of the water. He watches her as she grabs a towel and dries off. She's glad her hair isn't really wet; just the tips where they'd dipped into the water.

She has a sudden flashback to sitting in his lap in the tub, her breasts pushing against his chest, her head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust into her over and over. It was how her hair had gotten wet in the first place.

She feels the familiar wetness gush out of her. It drips down her thighs. Smirking, she glances at Derek, who is dry now as well. Then she drops the towel to let him see what a nympho he's turned her into.

He groans loudly at the sight of her, and moves to reach for her, but she bats him away. "No. Come here."

She takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, and leads him back into the main room. He follows eagerly.

She gently steers him towards the sitting area, and he sits down in a chair, looking at her curiously. "Casey, what are you-"

He cuts himself off when she sits down in the chair across from his. She smirks at him as she reclines it back slightly, and then spreads her legs.

She watches as his gaze runs over her body, marveling at how much just him looking at her can turn her on. She never knew sex could be like this; all messy and hard and drawn-out.

She'll have to pick up a Cosmo sometime soon, that's for sure. Learn more about this side of love-making that she never really believed in.

She hesitates. She's never done anything remotely like this before, and now she's without Derek. She bites her lip, considering. Where did it feel good when Derek touched her?

Slowly, she runs her fingers over her collarbone. Derek's eyes follow their movements with intense concentration, and emboldened by this, she drops her hand to one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple. Her fingers don't get it exactly right like his do, but the sensation sends a jolt of desire through her all the same.

She moans.

"Dammit to hell, Casey." Derek's voice is little more than a strangled breath.

She smiles sweetly at him. "What? You're not enjoying this? You don't have to watch. Go on to sleep, it's late. I'll be there in a minute."

He gives her a withering glare, and she giggles.

After a moment, when she's sure she has his full attention yet again, she goes back to tweaking and pinching. After a few faltering movements, she finds a rhythm, and she arches her back, her shoulder blades pushing into the soft cushion of the chair.

"Fuck."

Derek has said that a lot lately.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"You want me to fuck?" The word isn't very familiar, she's only ever said it when she's angry, but she can tell by the way Derek's eyes darken that he likes hearing it. "Fuck what, exactly?"

He's incredibly hard for her, but instead of lurching for her like she expects him to, he hesitates, his entire body tense.

Then he smirks, and it's a Derek smirk. Uh oh. What has she gotten herself into?

"Fuck _yourself_, Princess."

Her feelings are almost hurt, but then she realizes what it is he's implying, and she blushes. She hadn't intended to go _that _far. Just tease him a bit.

Funny, that after everything they've done together, this is what causes her to turn freaking crimson.

"Um… How?"

He raises two disbelieving eyebrows. "You've never masturbated before."

The question is really more of a statement. She shakes her head.

"Jesus, Casey, how have you fucking _survived_ this long without combusting? Don't you do anything for release from all that keening?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, actually, these days I do _you._"

He grins. "Fair enough."

It's silent for a moment, when Derek gazes at her body once again. "You're so damn wet, Casey."

And of course, that only serves to make her wetter. She squirms against the seat, trying to find some source of friction. Absently, her fingers begin tracing her nipples again. "I know."

Her voice comes out as a plea.

"You want me to teach you how to fuck yourself, Case?"

She blinks in shock, then nods vigorously.

"Keep doing what you're doing with one hand," he directs, "and slide the other down your stomach. Softly."

She does as he says, and her hips buck up to meet nothing but air.

She whimpers.

"Patience, Casey," Derek smiles. "Trail your fingers on the insides of your thighs. Really lightly, okay?"

She nods, and then gasps. So _that's _how he makes those delicious tingles that spread through her entire body…

"Now rub up and down your slit. Try your middle finger. Just that one."

When she does, she cries out.

He makes her circle her "hot little clit", roll her hips against her hand as she plunges two, and then three fingers inside of herself.

When she comes, he's on top of her in seconds, her knees bent around his shoulders, his dick deep inside of her.

Two rounds later, they fall onto the top of the comforter side by side, thoroughly used up. Every part of her body is sore, but she can't say she really minds.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I have you."

"I know."

"I'm glad that I just lost count of how many times I've had sex; I'm glad that I lost count of how many times _we_ had sex."

"…Ditto."

He snorts.

They reach across the rumpled sheets, and she falls asleep with her fingertips on his.

* * *

><p>When Nora's knock comes at an ungodly hour the next morning, Casey is extremely grateful her mother does not have a key to their room.<p>

She and Derek hadn't moved at all from the positions they'd fallen asleep in, except that now, their fingers were intertwined instead of just touching. They're both naked on top of the covers, their heads by the foot of the bed.

If Nora had walked in on this…

"Casey? Derek? It's time to get up, we have to head home! We might have time to eat at the continental breakfast if we hurry."

"Okay Mom," she calls back, wincing when her voice breaks from all the noise she'd made last night. Thankfully she's always sort of groggy in the morning.

"Make sure Derek gets up," Nora calls, and then she's gone, her heels clacking down the hall.

Casey wakes Derek up by leaving a trail of kisses down his spine, and they pack up easily. The drive back to London is full of laughter and flirty glances and teasing sarcasm. Casey is sore in places she didn't even know existed, but she doesn't mind. It was so worth it.

She picks up a Cosmo at the first gas station they stop at, and reads the dirtiest bits out loud. Derek almost drives off the road once, and Casey smirks.

Finally, when they're only about an hour from home, Derek sighs. "Casey, about your dad…"

Her face instantly darkens. She's honestly forgotten all about that little problem. Derek made her brain go numb in the best of ways…

"I think I know how to fix it."

* * *

><p><strong>Only the epilogue to go! I figured I'd throw in some nice lemons, just to make this worthy of the M rating. ;) Any complaints? No? Good. <strong>

**Review?**


	8. The Epilogue

Casey bites her lip. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive."

Casey eyes the cell phone in her hand with serious trepidation. "I can't do this."

"I'll be right here with you. Promise. Look," Derek says, shifting them on her bed so that he's reclining against the pillows and headboard and she's in between his legs, nestled tightly in his strong arms, "I'll even hold you the whole time. Just like this. Okay?"

Casey takes a shaky breath. "What if he says no?"

"Then we whine and beg Nora to call him and ask him to reconsider. You know he won't say no to your mother."

It's true, he really wouldn't.

Casey nods jerkily, and Derek sweeps her hair off of one shoulder to kiss her neck lovingly.

She squeezes her eyes shut as she practically stabs the _call_ button with her thumb nail. Her father answers on the fourth ring, and she puts him on speaker, glancing at her bedroom door to make sure it's really shut and locked.

"Hello, Casey."

She tries to make her voice bright and cheery, but it comes out squeaky. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Good news, I hope?"

"The best. I told Mom about the wedding. She says she's incredibly happy for you. Lizzie and I are coming down the day before."

She can hear the grin in her father's voice. "That's fantastic. I'm so glad you're coming, Casey. The Anthonys will be glad, too."

She winces, and Derek growls a bit under his breath. "Yeah, totally. Listen, Daddy, I'm really sorry for the way I acted, and for what I said to you."

She forces the lie out, then covers her eyes to keep the tears from spilling out. Derek, seeing her face crumble, quickly starts pressing soft little kisses to her shoulders and her back, moving the straps of her tank top aside. He presses his lips into her hair, and whispers words of encouragement into her ear.

"It's alright, Casey. I know you're a smart, kind girl at heart. You were just confused for awhile. Let's put the past behind us, yeah?"

She slaps the hand that used to be over her eyes over her mouth to keep from retching. She swallows hard, then finally grinds out an "Mhm."

"Great. Listen, sweetie, the house is going to be a complete mess, what with wedding preparations and all. My fiance's family is coming to stay to help her out. Would it be okay to put you up in a hotel room for the night? You're flying back home after the reception, right?"

"Right," Casey nods into the phone. "Now, ask now!" Derek directs.

"Um, listen, Dad," Casey says quickly, "Lizzie wants to know if Edwin can come."

"Edwin? Your stepbrother? Yeah, sure! Those guys are great."

"Does that mean I get to come too? Come on, Dennis. I just got out of a bad relationship. I could use some of those classy New York City girls to comfort me."

"_Derek?_"

"Hey, man."

"Yeah, son, you can come too! I'd actually feel a lot better knowing Casey and Lizzie weren't alone on the plane. You never know what kind of trouble two beautiful girls could get in to."

Casey frowns. What sense does that make? She rode alone, without anyone, when she had last gone to visit him.

Whatever. The ruse worked.

Derek is going with her to the wedding.

She smiles and relaxes against him, and he kisses her temple, right where he'd put the butterfly pheromones. Casey grins.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Yeah, thanks Dennis."

"Of course. You boys are part of the family. I look forward to seeing you, Casey. Tell Lizzie that I love her."

"Of course, Dad."

"Bye, kiddo," he says, and the line goes dead.

"See? I told you it would work."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And we can now officially tell Nora that Edwin and I are invited to the wedding too, without having to lie."

"I know, Derek."

"Face it. You have the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world."

"Uh huh."

"You do."

"Okay."

He's out from behind her in a flash, and then yanking on her body until she's flat on her back. He hovers over top of her, putting just enough weight onto her to taunt her.

He licks a trail from her cleavage to her ear, then bites the spot underneath that makes her cry out.

"Admit it, Casey, or I won't lick that delicious pussy of yours tonight like I promised."

Her eyes fly open and she glares at him. "Hey! You can't take that back, that's what you promised me for being brave enough to call Dad."

He smirks at her in an infuriating Derek fashion. "My tongue, my rules. _Admit it._"

She's stubbornly silent, and challengingly stares up at him.

He grinds against her, his erection painfully obvious through his sweatpants. She's only in an overly-long t-shirt, one she sleeps in, prepared for bed, so when he rubs against her, there's only her panties separating him from her skin.

She moans, and he does it again. Fuck, now she's wet for him…

"Admit it, Casey."

It takes her a moment to remember what it is he wants her to admit.

She's curious to see what other torture he'll put her through, so she denies it again. "No."

His hands slide down her body, ignoring her breasts even as she arches up against him. He skims his fingers over her underwear, teasing for a moment before slipping inside.

He strokes her clit in agonizingly slow circles, refusing to speed up no matter how much she rolls her hips against him.

Just as her orgasm is about to plunge her over the edge, he takes his fingers away.

She almost sobs in frustration.

He grins. "Admit it."

"Fine! Fine, Derek, you're the best boyfriend ever. The smartest, the hottest, whatever, just touchmetouchme_touchme_."

He doesn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>George stares at Casey disbelievingly. "Dennis wants Edwin and Derek to come?"<p>

Casey nods nonchalantly. "Yeah, he invited them both."

"Awesome! I knew there was a reason I liked that guy," Edwin grins.

Lizzie smiles at him, and they bump fists.

Nora hesitates. "I don't know. This is kind of a family thing."

Casey panics, because she has to have Derek with her, and she narrows her eyes at her mother. "Derek and Edwin _are_ family."

Derek winces behind the parental unit's backs, but she ignores him. Now is not the time to get sensitive about the taboo aspect of their relationship.

Nora's eyebrows raise. "You want Derek and Edwin to come?"

"I just don't think they should be excluded just because they're not a blood relation. Clearly, Dad doesn't want to exclude them, either." Casey shrugs, trying to keep her skittishness under control.

"That's a good point, Nora," George nods. "And just think, we could send Marti to a friend's house and have the house all to ourselves for an entire night…"

Nora brightens considerably at this. "You know what, I think you all of you _should_ go. Weddings are important, and if Dennis wants you all there, then you should all be there."

Casey relaxes instantly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Casey, Edwin and I are going down the street to get ice cream, okay?"<p>

"Okay," Casey nods distractedly.

This is the fifth store they've been in today, and Casey still hasn't found a dress for her father's wedding yet.

It's the middle of May, so all the dresses are either sundresses that are too casual, or cocktail ones that are too fancy. Lizzie had been able to find a cute shirt and skirt set, and Edwin already had any number of button-ups and ties. Derek had some, too, from hockey game days when the school required look decent.

Casey hears Edwin and Lizzie talking as they exit the store, and then Derek's there, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Can't find anything to your standards, Princess?"

She huffs out a frustrated breath. "_Not. At. All_."

He chuckles a bit, pulling at the green ruffles on the hideous dress she's tried on.

"Shut up."

"Alright, Space Case. Go get this awful thing off and let me go look. I want ice cream too, ya know."

She rolls her eyes, but does as he says, stepping back into the dressing room and struggling with the zipper of the dress, finally getting it off.

Derek knocks on the door as it falls to the floor. "Here. Try this on for size."

She catches the flimsy fabric that comes sailing over the door.

In her hands are nothing but a lace bra and panty set. They're both completely see-through, and black.

Irritation wells up in her.

Then she imagines the look on his face if she were to actually call his bluff.

She smirks.

Quickly, she strips down and puts the lingerie on, adjusting herself in the mirror before slowly swinging open the door.

Derek is lounging back in a chair in the secluded dressing area, but he rockets to his feet when he sees her.

"I don't know. Seems a bit… exotic, for a wedding."

Derek's eyes drink her in. "You're stunning."

Casey blushes, and then beams. "I know."

"Fuck. Get that? Please? Wear it under whatever dress you pick out?"

She considers, then nods. "Okay. Now go find me an actual dress to wear."

He grumbles something under his breath about "stupid teases" as he trudges off.

The next thing to come sailing over the door makes her heart skip a beat.

The dress is a pale lavender, and made out of soft satin. It's short, strapless, and hugs her every curve. It's extremely classy without being overdone, and fits her perfectly.

It's not modest in the least. As a matter of fact, it shows her body off very well. But she doesn't feel like a slut in it. She feels gorgeous.

She opens the door again, and this time Derek is standing. His eyebrows go up as she twirls for him. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think…" He trails off, then comes to wrap her up in his arms and hold her. Not touch her, not ogle her. _Hold her._

She blinks in shock, then wraps her arms around him, too, studying their reflection in the mirror.

They really are a hot couple. But more than that, they're a beautiful couple.

"I think you're incredible. And I think that I'm extremely lucky. Like, more lucky than any guy ever. And I think that dress is perfect. _You're _perfect. Seeing you in it makes me want to pummel every guy that ever touched you. Or thought about touching you. Or-"

Casey MacDonald has reduced the great Derek Venturi to rambling.

This is an accomplishment that she personally thinks belongs on all future resumes.

She leans back and smiles. "I get it, Derek."

He smiles sheepishly, then pecks her on the lips. "Go put normal clothes back on so I can go beat Edwin at eating the most ice cream."

Casey just laughs.

* * *

><p>The day of their flight to New York comes.<p>

Edwin and Lizzie have no problem sharing a hotel room. Again.

Even though they're exhausted from the flight (and their little tryst in the extremely small bathroom on said flight), they still make love three times that night.

"You're _mine_," Derek growls in her ear as he pounds into her from behind. He leans forwards and bites down hard on her shoulder. So hard she knows it will leave a mark, but at least it's in a spot she can explain away, or hide by keeping her hair down.

"Yours! All yours, Derek," she assures him.

He rubs her clit in response in such a sensual way that she practically screams out. "Exactly. No one else is ever going to touch you like this. Not tomorrow, or ever."

She realizes what he's saying, and tears spring to her eyes. Not only is he staking a claim on her by marking her, he's also promising to take care of her should Pierre make any advances at the upcoming wedding.

"I love you," she gasps when she comes, her legs and arms shaking from holding herself up.

Derek comes too, and lets her collapse before kissing his way up her back, caressing the soft skin of her sides and licking the bruise he'd made on her shoulder tenderly. "I love you too, Casey, so much. You know I'll always take care of you, right, Princess? Even though I can be a huge pain in the ass?"

She half-laughs as she smiles. "Of course I know that."

* * *

><p>Casey straightens her hair the next day, and she had been right, it covers the bruise Derek had made, only allowing it to show if it shifted out of the way.<p>

She puts on a shimmering, dusty amethyst eye shadow to compliment her dress, and plenty of eyeliner and lip gloss.

Derek smiles at her widely when she emerges from the bathroom.

Lizzie knocks on the door, and Casey gasps when she answers it and finds her sister isn't wearing the skirt ensemble she'd chosen before. Instead, she's wearing a tight-fitting, ice blue dress that makes her look more like a woman than an almost-high-schooler. It has sleeves, but a low cut V neckline.

"Lizzie, you look amazing!"

She blushes. "Thanks. Mom bought it and packed it for me, hoping I'd change my mind and wear it. I came to get an opinion."

"Damn, Lizzie," Derek throws in, smiling teasingly. "In that outfit, you can almost pass for an actual girl!"

Lizzie gives him a scandalized, confused look, as though she's not entirely sure whether to be upset or gracious. "Whatever, Derek. Casey, what do you think? Should I wear it."

Casey hesitates, thinking of her father's sadistic attitude towards his daughters' beauty these days. "Only if you keep Edwin with you at all times, to ward off the many boys that I know will go crazy to see you in that."

Only Derek knows the seriousness behind her request. He gives her a comforting little half-smile.

Lizzie blushes and adverts her eyes. "Like there will be very many boys at the wedding to impress, anyway. Can you do my hair and makeup for me?"

Casey invites her in, and curls her hair loosely. Then she applies white eye shadow and a touch of mascara onto Lizzie's eyes, and some long-lasting gloss on her lips.

Lizzie beams when she looks into the mirror. "Wow. Thanks, Casey."

Another knock comes at the door, and Lizzie bounces over to open it.

Edwin is standing there, struggling frantically with his tie. "Awe, Derek, man, I freaking overslept-"

He looks up to see Lizzie standing in front of him, biting her lip just like Casey does. Edwin's mouth opens and closes several times, and he scans her from head to toe.

"Um. Hi, Lizzie. You look, um… nice."

Casey notices the disappointed look on Lizzie's face, and intervenes. "Nice, Edwin? Really, that's the best you can do."

Edwin rolls his eyes, flushing and stuttering over his words. "She knows she's gorgeous, why does she have to have me tell her? You're both pretty princesses, now move, I have to find my khakis. I think I packed them in Derek's bag by mistake."

Edwin pushes past them and Casey smirks when she sees Lizzie grinning.

* * *

><p>The wedding is held outdoors in Central Park, under a giant tent.<p>

Admittedly, her father's bride looks lovely. She smiles in genuine happiness for them when they kiss at the end of their vows.

The Anthonys are sitting a few rows behind them, and Pierre's gaze keeps falling to her chest and legs. She shifts closer to Derek, who casually throws an arm across the back of her chair.

When the wedding is over, and everyone throws rice on the happy couple as they make their way to the waiting sports car, her father winks at her, and gestures with a nod towards Pierre. She smiles and nods, and throws extra rice at him, and he laughs.

For some reason, this makes her sad.

Derek drives them to the wedding reception. Casey is quiet, and they inconspicuously hold hands on the way. Not that Lizzie and Edwin notice anything out of the ordinary; they're having their own animated conversation in the back seats.

The reception is held in an old warehouse downtown. The fancy cars look incredibly out of place here, and the MacDonalds and Venturis pile into a creaky lift with the rest of the excited party guests.

Admittedly, the warehouse is pretty freaking awesome.

There are lights strung up all around the dining area, with a fantastic buffet laid out and elegant tablecloths on the round tables. The four of them are all seated at one table, and Casey is grateful for that.

The dance area is incredibly dark, and modern pop music blares from the speakers. Strobe lights flash, making people virtually unrecognizable.

Which gives she and Derek the perfect excuse to sneak into the middle of the crowd and grind.

Turns out Derek is quite the grinder. Their bodies move in perfect sync together, reminding her of what it's like to feel him inside of her.

She leaves to get a drink and to excuse herself to the bathroom to powder her face and check her phone for text messages. When she goes back, Pierre is waiting for her in the hallway.

"You look lovely," he murmurs, just as suave as ever.

She smirks at him and twirls around, making sure her hair swings over her shoulder in a way that shows off her bruise, not her dress.

Pierre's face darkens. "Your father apologized on your behalf, you know."

"Too bad your father didn't apologize to me on _your_ behalf."

He narrows his eyes at her. "I don't understand why you're so rude."

She scoffs and tries to side-step him, but he doesn't let her.

"I could teach you a lesson," he suggests, backing her into a wall. She starts to panic. She should never have left the dance floor. She should never have left Derek's side, not even for an instance. "And what's more, is I could make you like it."

Casey is aware of nothing but Pierre; his menacing stance, the anger in his eyes, the overpowering smell of his cologne that makes her want to gag.

Panic fills her.

"Or I could break every bone in your body. And I could _like it._"

Both Pierre and Casey whip their heads around to stare at the source of the threat. Derek is leaning against the hallway wall in an almost lazy manner, but his entire body is tense with fury.

Casey takes the opportunity to dash to him, and he wraps a protective arm around her instantly, pushing her back behind him and holding her closely.

"You know, I'm beginning to tire of these games. Your father and his deal isn't even worth consideration anymore." Pierre sneers at Casey.

"Good. My father doesn't deserve it."

Stunned silence for a moment, and then Derek speaks again. "Stay away from Casey. Understand? She is _mine_."

Pierre raises an eyebrow coolly. "My condolences."

And then he is gone, walking through a doorway in the opposite direction.

"Mean ass," Casey mumbles under her breath, and Derek chuckles.

"See? Told you I wouldn't ever let anyone touch you."

She smiles up at him, relief coursing through her. She strokes his face with her fingers, looking up at him. "Thank you."

He kisses her softly. "I love you."

The words still send thrills through her like no other.

* * *

><p>She texts a picture of Edwin and Lizzie slow-dancing bashfully to Nora.<p>

Nora responds immediately, cooing at how cute they are.

Casey thinks that maybe, just maybe, Edwin and Lizzie might unknowingly follow in their sibling's footsteps.

* * *

><p>She passes a note to her father, written on the back of the one he'd sent her.<p>

_I'm not sorry I failed you, though I am sorry you failed me._

She squeezes him extra tight, and then she and Lizzie and Edwin and Derek are riding back down the lift, and getting in the car, Derek is speeding just a bit when he drives so they don't miss their flight.

* * *

><p>It's true, she thinks, as she snuggles into Derek's side on the plane. She had failed her father, but her failure had been right, and his failing to her had been wrong.<p>

She's glad her family took a trip to the Falls. She's glad she has Derek. She's glad she fell for him. She's very glad he fell for her, too.

Failings and falling are two very different subjects.

She's done with one.

She looks at Derek, studies his handsome face and strong body, looks into his eyes and sees the love he has for her there.

The other… the other, not so much.

(This just so happens to be the same plane they flew in on. The flight attendant has become wiser, and glares at them when they both head to the bathroom at the same time. No matter. There's another on the opposite end).

(Casey's wearing the red thong again, Derek having ripped her new black ones in the haste to get them off back at the hotel when they were "packing". She thinks it's rather fitting for them to come full circle).

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story! Review one last time? <strong>

**P.S: I threw in a tiny bit if Lizzie/Edwin in this chapter, if you squint. Just as a little bonus for you Lizzie/Edwin shippers out there. You're welcome. ;)**


	9. Abrus Notice

**Hello everyone! **

**I know it's been a very long time. Years, in fact. **

**However, it was never my intention to step away from fanfiction entirely, and so after a long break, I am finally back! **

**However. **

**After much consideration, I have decided to pursue fanfiction under a different pen name. **_**Abrus**_** is now the pen name you can find my work under. I hope everyone decides to embark on this new journey with me, as a better and happier writer. **

**Rest assured that this account will remain open (for the time being)! I don't want to take away the stories that have brought so many people joy. I just need to distance myself from them and create a separate platform for my brand new (mature and improved!) work. Along with FF, I've decided to also slowly build accounts on other fanfiction publishing sites as well, in order to expand my audience. So be looking for an Abrus to pop up elsewhere as well!**

**On that note… I'm sure at least some of you are wondering about _Have Mercy: Part Two. _**

**Well get ready everyone… because that IS happening. **

**It will be between five and ten chapters; I have decided to consolidate the plot and give all of you something amazing, of **_**quality**_**, rather than of quantity. **

**After _Have Mercy: Part Two_ is complete, nothing further will be posted to this account. It will all be found under Abrus. **

**I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me this far. It's been a crazy ride… **

**And as a consolation prize… **

**There is a BRAND NEW story posted on Abrus already. And brace yourselves because it's in the Harry Potter section. It's called **_**What Every Teenager Should Know About Drugs.**_** And if I see a boost in favorites/reviews/follows for the story and my new account, I'll publish the third chapter within 48 hours! (Don't worry. I update the story at least weekly anyway.)**

**THANKS AGAIN! Love and light to everyone, **

**Sunny. (Abrus? Yeah. Abrus. Go find me there.)**


End file.
